


So, darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

by AuthorUnkind



Series: dadnald duck stories [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Donald didn't expect to adopt a teenager as well but here he was, comforting one and helping her adjust to her new lifeAkaFeeling awkward in her new family, Lena comes looking for Webby but finds help somewhere else
Series: dadnald duck stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077068
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	So, darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Lena was adopted by the Sabrewings and before the junior woodchuck episode. Really I just want to see more dad Donald and more Lena in general and so, this. As always, typed on my phone lol wassup  
> Repost bc something goofed last time and it wasnt showing up properly
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Donald smiled to himself as he sat by the fire. For once he had the house to himself, everyone gone on an adventure with Scrooge. He had temporarily moved into the mansion to ensure there was someone around to deter any break ins, and while he loved his house boat, Donald could appreciate the mansion as well. It was stormy out, wind howling and rain battering the windows, and he was glad to be able to relax in the warmth of an open fire, knowing his family were somewhere warmer and had no risk of being caught in the storm.

Not that he doubted Della's ability to fly in a storm, or to land in one.

(And as Launchpad always said, any crash you can walk away from is a good crash)

But he was content knowing they were safely halfway around the world, probably fighting monsters and running from traps with each other

Donald was nearly falling asleep in the chair when a sudden knock at the door had him jumping up in his seat. He wasn't expecting anyone, and surely nobody would just be dropping by in this weather.

With his luck it was probably just a very polite burglar who had somehow circumnavigated the gate.

Another knock drew him from his thoughts. The only way to find out was of course, to answer the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he mumbled as they knocked again. Leaving his comfy seat and the warm fire Donald headed to the front door and opened it.

"Lena?!" he exclaimed in surprise, seeing the young girl standing there, soaking wet and shivering from the rain.

"Oh! Uh...h-hi Mr Duck? Uh is Webby here?" she asked, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Uh no, everyone else is out on an adventure, hunting for treasure somewhere in Europe I think" he replied. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah I- yeah she did I mean I knew that I just. Forgot. Sorry" Lena rambled. Donald didn't know her well but he was sure this girl didn't generally ramble, even when facing an adult. 

"Don't worry about it" he said, trying to keep a light tone. "Let's just phone your dads to come pick you up again"

The girl's face fell and despite the awkwardness of the situation Donald felt his Parenting Instincts kick in.

"Lena did your dads drive you here?"

She shook her head. No

"Do they know you're here?"

She shook her head again. No.

"Did you climb the gate?"

Lena looked up at him in surprise. "Uh...yeah"

Donald smiled. "Not an easy climb" he said and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Just gotta get a running jump" she said

"I'll keep that in mind" he said. "Why don't you come inside to warm up and I'll drive you home, huh?" he offered with a small smile. 

"Can't I just...stay here until Webby comes home? You won't even know I'm here, I'll very quiet! Like a shadow, promise!" Lena tried as she followed Donald inside. "You don't even have to tell my dads I'm here! They won't notice because they'll think I'm there! Because I'm so quiet! Like I will be here!"

Donald tried not to sigh. He hadn't dealt with teen angst since he and Della were teens, and he was definitely the "angstier" one. It fuelled his music. He tried to think what he would have wanted in a similar situation, while still remaining the responsible adult he now has to be.

"You can stay here" he said finally "but you have to let me phone home and let them know. Deal?". 

"You can't make deals with minors Mr Duck, it's not legally binding" Lena tried.

"Nice try but if there's a loophole to dealing with adults Louie would have found it by now" he said with a smile. 

"Alright" Lena agreed, sounding dejected.

"Go upstairs to dry off and I'll contact them" Donald said. He knew he never liked having to contact Scrooge after he'd run out as a teen, and from the relieved look on Lena's face she didn't want to do it herself either.

As Lena ran up to Webby's room where she had an extra bag of clothes for impromptu sleepovers, Donald rang the Sabrewings number. He was thankful he'd gotten their phone number when Webby and Violet had first become friends otherwise he doesn't know what he'd do

Ty picked up quickly, and Donald explained everything to him.

"Thanks for calling Donald" he said "We were about to call for Gizmo Duck when we couldn't find her"

"Don't worry about it" Donald assured him "I'm sure you'll end up doing the same for me when all the kids here hit teenage angst and want anyone but their parents to talk to"

"Fair point" Ty laughed. "Are you sure you're okay with her staying the night?"

"Oh sure, we'll watch a movie and I'll set her up in a guest room. Everyone will be back tomorrow so she can hang out with Webby and the boys for a few hours before I bring her home" Donald said.

"Thanks Don, we'll see you tomorrow then"

"So....." A voice behind him started awkwardly as Donald hung up

"You can stay" he informed her and Lena smiled. "So what do you say to some hot chocolate?"

"Isn't that kind of for babies?" She said uncertainly. "I mean I'm way too old for baby drinks"

"Well I'm having some" Donald shrugged. This, at least, was easy to deal with. "Do you think I'd pass as a kid? I could get into the cinema for only $7!" 

Lena laughed as they both headed to the kitchen

"Maybe not Mr D" she said. Donald smiled as the girl was clearly beginning to relax, very different to how she'd been when she showed up at the door.

"Better not risk it I suppose" he said, gathering what he needed. "Knowing my luck I'd get arrested for it all"

"Surely Scroogey Moneybags would pay bail" Lena laughed, sitting herself up in the kitchen counter.

"Eh" Donald said, making the universal 'maybe' hand gesture as Lena laughed aloud now. "So, hot chocolate?"

"Sure" she agreed. "As long as you have marshmallows"

"We always have marshmallows here Lena" he said, heading to the pantry. "Just don't tell anyone where I hide them"

-

15 minute and only a minor kitchen fire later, Donald and Lena both had a hot drink topped with whipped cream and marshmallows.

Donald racked his brain for what to say. He needed to find out what caused Lena to leave home and come here, to make sure she was okay. Maybe it was better to start with a different topic though, instead of asking straight away in what could be misunderstood as an attack and lead to her running away from here too. But what to say? He looked around the kitchen hopefully before noticing her outfit.

"Is that a Feather Weights t-shirt?" he asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah actually" Lena replied in surprise. "The lead singer gave it to me once, in Paris. Uh..how do you know who they are? Aren't you like, old?"

"Dewey's a fan" Donald said, ignoring the old comment. He supposed to her he was probably ancient. "He found them on that It List thing"

"Ugh they were waaaaay better before that" Lena said "Like I'm happy for them being popular but their older stuff felt more authentic yknow? Now it feels like they're just trying to make sales"

"Sales help pay the bills" he said "It's why me and the Cabs had to stop when we weren't making any"

"Wait, you were in a band?" Lena was definitely not expecting that.

"Yep, in college" Donald admitted with a grin. "We were going to be the next big thing" 

"What happened?"

"Just life stuff" Donald admitted. "Nothing exciting or dramatic like in movies. José works for an airline now and Panchito does music for children's parties"

"And you're an uncle"

"And I'm an uncle" Donald agreed. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"Oh I see what you're doing. Talk about how amazing parenting is and how Ty and Indy are doing their best and parents are magic or something and I'll go home. Nice try Duck but I'm on to you" Lena said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Woah woah" Donald said, holding his hands up in surrender "I wouldn't say we're magic"

A moment passed as the two sat in silence.

"Sorry" Lena sighed. "I'm just...." she trailed off, unsure what to say

"Don't worry about it" Donald reassured. The teen clearly had walls up, and it wasn't like he couldn't relate to that.

"So. Music" Lena tried, hoping to get back to the earlier, easier conversation. "Did you play an instrument?"

"Oh yeah, guitar, accordian, cello, whatever was available sometimes. And I sang lead a few times" Donald said, following her lead. "I learned nearly every instrument I could when I was younger. Usually try to find new ones when we travel now too"

"I'd love to learn guitar or something" Lena admitted.

"I could teach you" Donald offered. "I give Dewey lessons every week, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you join us"

"That would be cool actually" Lena said tentatively. "But uh....I don't want to be asking the Sabrewings to like, pay for stuff for me. Might be a deal breaker"

Money worries. One Donald definitely knew how to help with.

"I'm sure they would be willing to pay for them." he said. "No matter how things are, kids - and teens" he added quickly at the look she gave him "-deserve to do things like Junior Woodchucks or music"

She nodded and he could see she couldn't argue with that. Thankfully he'd been able to draw examples that were exactly parallel to her and Violet.

"Not that I'll be charging you" he added.

"Wait what?" Lena asked 

"Lena you're family. I wouldn't charge family" Donald said. "Plus I love the look on Scrooge's face when I tell him it's time for music practice somewhere in the house"

After a pause Lena joined him laughing. 

"I didn't know we were family" Lena said quietly when the laughing died down

"Of course you are" Donald said. "This family is strange and always growing and there's room here for more"

"Scrooge said something similar when Aun- when Magica attacked but I kind of thought that offer was just so I'd help him or something" Lena admitted, fidgeting with her now empty mug.

"We don't really take family that lightly around here" Donald said, before finishing his own drink.

"Huh" Lena said, considering this. 

"Most people don't just randomly let people in to their family you know" Donald said. "Only people they really care about"

"Like the Sabrewings?"

"Like the Sabrewings"

"Huh" again as she processed all this.

Donald gathered the empty mugs and rinsed them, allowing her a moment to herself to think.

"I just don't know who I am anymore" Lena admitted quietly. She looked to Donald and he nodded for her to continue. "I was part of Magica's plan, I was evil. And then suddenly I was Webby's friend. And I lived in the theatre. And I was a double agent. And then I was Webby's shadow. And it all kind of sucked for different reasons but I knew who I was. I knew what I was. Now.....now I don't. I don't know where I fit anymore. I think Webby still wants to be my friend but she has Violet. And what if Violet just wants Webby as a friend and not me? And where do I even fit in to the Sabrewing family? Am I Lena Sabrewing now? Who even is that??"

She sighed, seeming to deflate after getting that off her chest.

"Yknow" Donald said as he leaned against the sink. "I was around your age when Della and I moved in here with Scrooge"

Lena watched him, clearly unsure where this was going but interested nonetheless.

"Everyone kept just calling us "the twins". ""The twins" are staying with Scrooge now", "How are "the twins"?", "Did "the twins" break this expensive vase?", we weren't seperate" Donald said. "We were almost always together but we still wanted to be individuals. But figuring out who you are is tough and we both made mistakes. I turned to music and shut Della out. She wanted to keep having adventures all the time. Neither of us knew what we were doing.

"But eventually we realised. We are individuals and very alike. We both like to adventure - but she flies and I sail. It takes time to work it all out, especially in relation to family" Donald said. "but that's okay. Family have all the time in the world for each other"

"They literally left you here alone" Lena pointed out, instead of talking about what he'd just said

"That is literally not the point" Donald laughed. "Besides, I like adventure but I also really love peace and quiet. Something my family can really only give me by leaving" he said with a fond smile

"So" Lena started "You're saying, it's ok for me not to know?"

"I'm saying it's perfectly fine not to know. Lots of people don't know who they are, and that's fine. You have time to work it all out. And lots of people to help you" Donald said.

"I like being Webby's friend. And the triplets' friend" Lena said slowly. "I like what you said before, that I'm part of this family. And I like being Violet's sister, now I know she's not going to try steal Webby's soul"

Somehow, not the weirdest thing Donald had heard.

"What else?" he said encouragingly. "What would you like to be?"

"I'd like to play music" Lena said "and be a good sister to Violet. And I want to be good, not evil like Magica. And I want to use magic for good. And I want to keep my friends and family" she said decisively

"That all sounds pretty good to me" Donald said with a smile. "Sounds like a good Lena who I'd be proud to call my niece"

"Really?" Lena said, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really" Donald said. He pulled her into a quick hug before checking the time. "It also sounds like someone who should be heading to bed. Come on, I'll set you up in the guest room with a TV"

-

The next morning the rest of the household returned, full of stories about their adventures.

"Uncle Donald you wouldn't believe what we saw-"

"Oh man and when Louie said-"

"Where did Webby even get that-"

"I just can't imagine what-"

Their voices all overlapped and Donald smiled. He loved his peace and quiet but not as much as he loved his family.

"DID YOU KNOW LENA WAS HERE?" Webby yelled excitedly, as the teen entered the dining room for breakfast

"No" Donald said dryly "She must have climbed the gate, snuck in, and hidden herself in the mansion"

"You're joking right?" Scrooge asked from his seat at the table.

"She did actually climb the gate"

"You and Della couldn't even climb that gate. I got it made high enough so you couldn't because you both kept running away" Scrooge exclaimed

"Apparently the key is a running start" Donald said, taking a bite of his pancake

"Oh wow! Ok Donald I know what we're doing today!" Della said excitedly getting up from the table. She grabbed Donald's hand and they both headed outside

"You both have keys to the gate! This is pointless!" Scrooge called, already running after them.

The kids, Launchpad and Mrs.Beakley simply stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey can we have hot chocolate?" Dewey asked. 

"Of course" Mrs Beakley said, heading for the kitchen

"Hey, I even know where Uncle Donald keeps the marshmallows" Lena said happily as everyone followed. Disbelieving and surprised exclamations followed her as they all headed to the kitchen and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these notes at different points I took breaks so here's some running thoughts ig
> 
> I feel like Lena comes off as ooc but as this point she doesn't know who she is lol. Also Ty seems so casual but that is because it was easier for the plot basically sjjsjsjsjs. Also ig Feather Weights backstory skjsjdjd how long before I just write a fic about them /j . Give Dewey a guitar campaign. Give Lena a guitar campaign. Join my campaigns. *Lightly makes up ducktwins backstory for the plot*. Wow accidentally made me feel better about identity with fic. Magic. Characters in my fic be like *drinks hot chocolate* WOW EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW. I love Della and her endless energy go girl. Did I say Launchpad was in St.Canard or can he be here idk he's here now anyway yay LP. Originally was gonna include a moment of Donald showing her a photo of him as an emo teen but it didn't fit aww maybe another time owo. Huge fan of randomly implying Della and Donald ran away from the McMansion several times each and occasionally together.
> 
> Lol lmk what u think!!!!!!


End file.
